Go Go! NaruSasu 'Exciting' Adventures!
by Hiromi-chan.lp
Summary: [NaruSasu, não SasuNaru! e outras menções][Vários capítulos] E assim começa a nova jornada de Naruto e Sasuke! Desde um fiasco de churrasco, Estados Unidos e até o Brasil! Claro que toda fanfic tem que ter um toque de drama. Confira
1. Aquecimento

Aquecimento - Prólogo 

E aqui estou eu, Hiromi-chan, a mais baixinha do pedaço, com uma nova história de Naruto, mais precisamente NaruSasu, não SasuNaru. E dessa vez não é um oneshoot como sempre. Esta história será composta por diversos capítulos, cada um com suas circunstâncias, ou seja, o que acontece no capítulo 1 termina ali, o capítulo 2 já é outra história.

O que mais? Vai depender dos capítulos, mas nenhum vai ser lemon, pode até ser que tenha umas cenas mais quentes, mas nada explícito. Não dessa vez... xD

**Autora: **jura que você não sabe?

**Casal: **como já dito antes, NarutoxSasuke e menção de outros.

**Gênero:** humor(eu faço o que posso) / shounen-ai / yaoi(sem lemon)

**Total de capítulos:** quem sabe?

**Disclaimer:** puts...eu nem vou falar nada...

BOA LEITURA!


	2. Um churrasco para o bem da nação Parte I

Notas: Gomen ne TT.TT Eu juro que eu tentei postar o mais rápido possível... Aqui está a primeira parte do primeiro capítulo... Logo, logo estará saindo a segunda parte! Afinal, férias! Yay! Vou ter tempo de sobra para escrever... Bom, leiam e deixem suas impressões, beleza?

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Um churrasco para o bem da nação!**

**Parte I – Preparativos e filtro solar**

"CHURRASCO!" Naruto levantou-se da cama de repente, gritando em plenas 5 horas da madrugada de sábado, muito para os ouvidos de toda a vila de Konoha.

E assim começou mais um dia feliz na vida do agora shinobi de seus belos 17 anos de idade. Após se trocar, ter certeza que o leite que tomara não estava com a data de validade vencida, comer frutas após os 5 potes de ramen, escovar beeem os dentes, se olhar muitas vezes no espelho e pegar sua carteira, a famosa carteira de sapo; saiu de casa enchendo os pulmões de ar fresco e se dirigiu até o prédio da Godaime, onde tinha certeza que encontraria Sakura e Sasuke.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Saudou alegremente o loiro, "E aí, quer almoçar comigo hoje?" Convidou com um olhar brincalhão.

"Ah, bom dia Naruto! Baka, é claro que não! Hoje eu tenho outros assuntos para resolver..." disse, com um pouco de vergonha.

"Sooka, sooka! Vamos deixar para outro dia!" Sorriu.

"Hai!" Retribuiu o gesto.

Nota: Naruto e Sakura se dão bem melhor, e não vou fazer Sakura uma chata, só por ser um 'empecilho' entre Naruto e Sasuke... E vocês vão entender por que mais tarde...

"O-h-a-y-o-u, S-a-s-u-k-e-k-u-n!" Sorriu seu famoso sorriso cínico, enquanto passava um braço em torno do ombro do herdeiro dos Uchiha, "que tal terminarmos nosso assunto pendente lá em casa?" Disse num tom cantante, enquanto se divertia ao ver a cara desconcertada do outro.

"Bom dia, idiota" Foi tudo o que disse, desviando o olhar e retirando o braço de Naruto.

"Eeeh? Que assunto pendente?" Sakura insinuou, obviamente sabendo do que se tratava.

"Vamos Sasuke-kun... tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender" provocou o loiro, com uma voz melosa.

"Já chega, bakayaro!" Dando um soco na cabeça do outro.

"Essa doeu!" Disse, massageando o local, "Anosa, anosa! Vocês querem fazer um churrasco lá naquele rancho?"

"Qual? Aquele que fica depois da floresta?" A garota perguntou, um pouco surpresa

"Isso! Que tal hoje, ao meio-dia?"

"Fechado! Ah, Naruto, você quer que eu já avise a turma da Ino e do Lee-san?"

"Você vai estar quebrando um galhão pra mim!"

"Sasuke-kun, você vai, não vai?" A garota perguntou.

"Hmp" Foi tudo o que disse, antes de virar a cara.

"Eu aceito isso como um sim! Yosh! Até daqui a pouco, e levem roupas para nadar, hein?" Dizendo isso, desapareceu da vista da dupla.

No centro da cidade

"Oyahou, Hinata!" gritou assim que viu um rastro dela, entrando numa loja, sendo que estavam à metros de distância.

"Ohayou gozaimassu, Na-Naruto-kun!" Retribuiu euforicamente o gesto, corando de orelha a orelha.

"Yo, Naruto!" Saudou Kiba, saindo da loja. Obviamente, os dois andavam juntos.

"E aí Kiba! Vamos fazer um churrasco hoje?" Perguntou para os dois.

"Opa! Até que algumas idéias boas saem dessa sua cabeça! Hahahahaha!" Riu, dando tapas nas costas do kitsune.

"Baka! E você, Hinata-chan?"

"E-eu? Uh... e-eu aceito..."

"Yay! Preciso ir comprar as coisas logo! Ja ne!" Despediu-se, após ter-lhes contado os detalhes, e pedido para convidar Shino também.

"Hehe... eu vou trazer algo mais pra esse churrasco..." Kiba sussurrou, mas Hinata nem percebeu.

No mercado de Konoha

Todas as pessoas ficaram olhando um certo jovem de cabelos loiros, afoito, pegando coisas aleatoriamente, em grandes quantidades; fazendo com que seu carrinho ficasse lotado.

Logo, Naruto se dirigiu para a fila de carnes, e que não era pouca. Distraído por estar checando a lista de compras, perdeu o equilíbrio quando uma criança passou correndo entre suas pernas e caiu para trás.

Bom... Depois disso, Naruto demorou mais meia hora pra sair do supermercado por que acabou torcendo o tornozelo...

Quando finalmente chegou em casa, olhou para o relógio na parede e a cor do rosto desapareceu. Já era...

"12:45" respondeu Sasuke

"Hai, arigatou Sasuke-kun" Sakura agradeceu calmamente, mas...

_Naruto baka! Por que você está demorando tanto! Argh! Nós estamos esperando aqui, debaixo desse sol quente, enquanto você não chega! Eu te quebro quando você chegar! Shannaro!_ a Sakura interior gritava

Todo mundo já estava lá. Ninguém conseguira arrombar ou burlar a segurança que a porteira tinha. Ela era muito eficaz, e somente as chaves que Naruto traria faria aquilo abrir.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba e Shino. Sentados; alguns conversando, outros calados, mas todos ali, torricando no sol, até que uma alma inteligente resolveu transformar um objeto próximo num guarda-sol gigante...

Meia hora mais tarde

"WAAA! Eu já disse desculpas! Gomen, gomen! Não foi culpa minha se um pivete passou pelas minhas pernas e me fez torcer o tornozelo! TT.TT" choramingava, enquanto se recuperava da paulada que recebeu principalmente em parte das garotas.

"Tudo bem, mas se atrasar novamente eu juro que acabo com sua raça!"

"Hai… i.i" tentando se levantar, mas não conseguia. Não bastava o tornozelo, agora era o corpo inteiro, "Itai!"

"Baka..." Sasuke se aproximou e passou um braço do loiro por cima de seus ombros, para mantê-lo de pé.

"... o-obrigado..." agradeceu sem jeito, sentindo que o calor que sentia no momento não era devido ao sol...

Após todo mundo ter se acomodado, a churrasqueira acesa, a carne começando a assar, terem dado uma limpeza básica, guardado as bolsas, passado filtro solar, tudo estava pronto.

Sakura e Hinata logo foram nadar. A herdeira dos Hyuuga ficou envergonhada de aparecer de biquíni, mas se mostrou para todo mundo, e quase fez certo alguém sofrer uma hemorragia nasal .

Neji, quem ia quase ter um ataque, resolveu ocupar sua mente com outra tarefa. Acompanhou Ino e Chouji, deram um mergulho, mas logo passaram simplesmente a tomar banho de sol na beira da psicina. Imaginem a Ino com aquele típico óculos escuros, deitada numa cadeira na borda da piscina, e o Chouji também? Pois bem, Neji, com a pele muito bronzeada dele precisou de um filtro solar 50, para fazer o mesmo...

Kiba e Shino ficaram cuidando da churrasqueira. Por que: Kiba manjava muito bem do assunto, depois Shino ajudava na questão das moscas que sempre vinham atrapalhar, portanto, livre das moscas e outros insetos na nossa carne . Até que o Shino serve ne? XD

Lee logo apareceu somente de bermuda. Isso é raro. Dá pra imaginar alguém que usa uma espécie de macacão verde até nos dias mais quentes apenas com uma bermuda? A cor? Você ainda pergunta? Ele foi dar uma mão para os meninos na churrasqueira, que uma hora quase virou quando Akamaru tentou surrupiar um pedaço disfarçadamente...

E os outros dois? Naruto e Sasuke ainda estavam com a difícil tarefa de se trocarem...

"Ai, ai!"

"É nisso que dá se atrasar...uu"

"Eu não tive cul-"

"Levante os braços"

"..." Naruto apenas obedeceu, relutante

Sasuke retirou cuidadosamente a camiseta branca que o loiro vestia, deixando seu peito nu a vista de seus olhos negros. Quase sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e se não fosse pelo seu estado de equilíbrio mental, talvez já teria se jogado em cima de Naruto...'

"Sasuke? Terra chamando Sasuke?"

"Ah- Gomen"

"Nah...você ficou tão absorto... Você poderia passar o protetor em mim?" pediu com uma voz manhosa

"Não" respondeu friamente, se recuperando do transe

"Ah...vai Sasuke... eu estou tão machucado X3"

"Dê-me o protetor"

"...Você se irrita muito fácil Sasuke-kun" provocou

"Calado ou eu desisto"

"Hai, hai uu"

Engoliu seco e respirou fundo, antes de sentir as mãos do moreno passarem por toda sua pele. E suas mãos deslizavam ainda mais facilmente devido ao produto viscoso. Sentiu um arrepio, mas disfarçou.

Sasuke repentinamente sentou-se atrás de Naruto. Agora passava a trabalhar com o protetor nas costas.

Arrepiou-se ainda mais. Sentiu seus pêlos se ouriçarem pela simples e vigorosa fricção que as mãos do outro produziam em sua tez. Seus músculos contraíam e se relaxavam a cada toque. Sua respiração começou a se descompassar.

"Sasuke..." disse num suspiro, sem perceber.

"Huh?" Perguntou o outro, surpreso.

"Na-nada..." recobrou a postura e quando percebeu, o outro já havia terminado.

"Vamos, então"

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Naruto por impulso pôs-se de pé abruptamente e, tardiamente lembrando-se que ainda tinha o tornozelo machucado, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima do amigo (?), que se virou para atender o chamado do loiro.

"Idiota! O que pensa que est-"

Corou violentamente ao perceber a gravidade da situação e por um momento fiou ali, só olhando nos olhos imensamente azulados de Naruto.

A situação não podia ser pior. Estava completamente deitado em cima do moreno, e não podia, não conseguia se manter de pé, sair daquela situação embaraçosa. Primeiro: estava muito tenso(não entendam pelo mal sentido) e Segundo: estava com o tornozelo machucado.

Duas saídas.

Primeira opção: Beijar Sasuke. Ele estava incrivelmente sedutor com aquela cara desconcertada e corada, seus lábios partidos soltando uma leve respiração que causava-lhe arrepios, sua incrível beleza, e por ter uma queda pelo herdeiro dos Uchiha faz anos.

Espera um pouco! De onde vieram todas essas idéias! Desde quando achava Sasuke, seu melhor amigo, sedutor! E como ele vêm supostamente alimentando uma queda por aquele infeliz!

Evitou pensar na primeira opção e pensou na...

Segunda opção: Se matar, mas tentar sair de cima de Sasuke, ajudar o outro a levantar, se desculpar e fingir que nada aconteceu. Pareceu bastante simples e mais óbvio. Mas algo dentro dele não queria apelar para essa saída...

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke finalmente disse algo, acordando o outro de sua reunião mental.

O loiro não disse nada. Simplesmente seu corpo não mais agiu de acordo com seus pensamentos e, quando percebeu, seu rosto ia lentamente de encontro com o do outro...

"NARUTOO! Cadê você? Sasuke-kun! Vem dar um pulo na piscina! Só falta vocês dois!" Ino gritou lá de fora, o suficiente pra acabar com os ouvidos de quem estava perto...

"Ha-hai! Ò.O" Naruto se levantou com uma máquina, chorando de dor, mas saiu como um raio e pulou com tudo na piscina. Claro, para disfarçar seu rosto completamente corado, ainda mais do que o que Sasuke tinha no rosto, ainda deitado no local, sem entender o que havia acontecido segundo atrás.

E assim nossa tarde de churrasco apenas começa...

"CORTA! Minna! Vocês foram ótimos!"

"Arigatou diretor, eu sei que eu sou a melhor" posou sensualmente Ino

"Cala boca Ino porca! Òó"

"Di-Diretor...o-onde eu pos-so ter um copo de água?" Hinata se aproximou

"Neji, você pode-"

"Por aqui, Hinata-sama"

"… o.o Não precisei falar nada…Bom! Pessoal! Vamos para a próxima tomada!"

"Cadê o Naruto-kun?" Lee perguntou "E o Sasuke-kun?"

Eles ainda estavam nos respectivos lugares da tomada anterior. Naruto ainda estava mergulhado na piscina, e Sasuke ainda deitado no corredor... Hum... Por que será?

"Let's go pessoal!"

"HAI!" Todos disseram em uníssono.

"Prontos? Gravando!"

* * *

**Fim da Parte I**


	3. Um churras p o bem da nação Parte II

Nota: Essa parte vai ter uma alteração de categoria: Humor/Romance e um pouco de angst... ku ku ku ku...

* * *

**Parte II – Tá na hora do rango! É hora de pôr o plano -cerveja- em ação!**

"Vamos comer! A carne já está no ponto!" Kiba anunciou para todos e, como um furacão, todos vieram, "QUEM QUER CERVEJA!" acrescentou alegremente.

"EU!" Sakura, Ino e Chouji disseram.

"EH! Quem mandou você trazer cerveja pro churrasco!" Naruto repentinamente pulou pra fora da piscina, correndo e ameaçando Kiba.

"Oras... não diga que você não tinha pensado na idéia? Além do mais, ficaria muito sem graça sem alguma bebida, não pessoal? XD"

"Concordamos!"

"Está bem...mas depois não venham reclamar de ressaca comigo!"

"Olha só quem fala" Sasuke disse.

"Nani!"

"Não disse nada, usuratonkachi"

"Teme! Eu vou fazer você ficar bêbado prim--!" Naruto não terminou a frase e, depois de ter relembrado do episódio anterior, ficou sem dizer mais nada. Sasuke fez o mesmo, e ficaram apenas a se encarar.

"Calminha rapazes' Depois vocês podem virar o rancho de cabeça pra baixo, mas não agora que vamos comer, por favor!" Disse Sakura, acalmando o ânimo dos dois.

Assim, o almoço estava à salvo. Todos se acomodaram nas duas mesas redondas debaixo dos guarda-sóis, próximas a piscina. Carne foi servida à vontade para todos, Chouji comeu por cinco, mas ainda sobrou.

Foi servida uma lata de cerveja para todos de princípio. Lee recusou e ninguém o forçou, todavia. Shino, Neji e Hinata não aceitaram, mas acabaram tomando duas.

Por falar nos Hyuugas...

"Hinata-sama, você não precisa se sentir na obrigação de tomar se não quiser."

"O mesmo pra você também, Neji-nii-san" Hinata apenas sorriu envergonhada.

Neji corou também .

Kiba, Sakura, Naruto e Ino já estavam na terceira lata em menos de meia hora. Sasuke apenas bebeu duas em quinze minutos, e parou. Apenas?

Todos se empanturraram, estavam todos mais alegres do que antes, uns começaram atividades diferentes. As três garotas foram pra dentro da casa/rancho e começaram a cantar no karaokê. Obviamente, Hinata não cantou, mas acompanhou apenas com os lábios. Oras, a Hinata também sabe cantar! Sakura e Ino faziam uma dupla perfeita de bêbadas felizes. Dançavam uma coreografia improvisada, enquanto cantavam 'Harmonia'. Depois vieram outras músicas...

Shino e Lee continuaram com a tarefa de assar as carnes, por que Kiba quis nadar um pouco. Com uma lata de cerveja na mão, Sasuke se encontrava sentado na borda da piscina, com os pés mergulhados na água gelada, enquanto assistia os outros garotos terem uma divertida partida de pólo...?

Naruto, Kiba e Chouji. Não era bem uma partida de pólo... Eles apenas eram três bêbados que brigavam pela bola, e tentavam jogar para qualquer lugar fora do alcance dos outros...

Sasuke, um pouco corado devido à bebida, começou a andar pela borda da piscina, apenas observando Naruto quase se afogar por que Chouji pulou em cima dele, ao tentar agarrar a bola lançada por Kiba...

Não pôde conter uma risada. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke. O ninja número 1 da vila, o mais frio, estava rindo, só por que Naruto não voltava a superfície...?

"Naruto!" gritou, jogou a lata vazia para um canto qualquer e se atirou na piscina, tentando procurar o loiro, provavelmente incapaz de nadar devido à bebida.

E devido à mesma bebida, também não podia visualizar nada direito. Nem o Sharingan estava lhe respondo... Que triste... Estava ficando sem ar e a consciência começou a falhar. A última coisa que pôde ver foi Naruto ao longe, também submerso...

"Encontrei você... baka..." E apagou.

Minutos depois

Naruto abriu os olhos. Uma forte tontura tomou-lhe o corpo, impossibilitando-o de se levantar. Permaneceu deitado e sua cabeça começou a raciocinar. Era um dos quartos? Lembrava-se claramente de um deles estar sem lâmpada... Porque estava ali?

Revirou a cabeça, para encontrar Sasuke dormindo ao seu lado, com a cabeça virada para ele. Sendo mais preciso, Sasuke estava –grudado- nele, por alguma razão.

Demorou, mas assim que recobrou completamente o senso, sentiu o sangue subir ao seu rosto. O contato íntimo, associado com o ainda efeito da bebida fez Naruto ainda mais bobo. Sentiu seu coração palpitar. O rosto de Sasuke estava próximo ao dele novamente. Os mesmos lábios partidos, a expressão serena, os olhos fechados e algumas mechas de cabelo caindo delicadamente sobre sua face alva, um pouco corada devido ao álcool.

Aproximou sua mão do rosto de Sasuke e ao entrar em contato com sua pele sedosa, o outro apenas murmurou alguma coisa e se aconchegou ainda mais em Naruto, praticamente lhe abraçando...

Agora seu corpo inteiro entrava em chamas. Não bastava o braço, agora podia sentir todas as curvas do outro corpo modelando sobre o seu.

Não podia fazer nada, não podia se mexer e simplesmente não fazia sentido acordar o ser que deitava sobre si. Talvez aquela cerveja não tenha feito bem à sua saúde mental... Estava preste a agarrar Sasuke e algo mais...

Simplesmente abraçou-quis

Obrigada imaginação, mas não sou louco. É só o álcool que está me fazendo abraça-lo...

Quinze minutos depois 

EHHH! Pensou Sasuke, dessa vez, era ele quem acordara, O que o Naruto está fazendo! P-Porque eu estou abraçando ele!

"Bhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!" Ino riu alto, abrindo a porta do quarto, somente para encontrar seus colegas abraçados como uma casal yaoi apaixonado. E eles não eram? Ainda não "Ora, ora! É isso o que vocês ficam fazendo quando vocês estão sozinhos! Huahuahuahuahuahua! Podiam ter me dito antes! Sejam felizes os dois! Mas não se –hic- esqueçam se usar preservativo viu? Huahuahuahuhauhau!" riu sozinha, batendo a porta ao sair, completamente bêbada.

"OO" Sasuke fingiu dormir enquanto a colega falava, "Preciso sair daqui depressa! Isso não é bom! Logo todo mundo vai vir aqui!"

Levantou-se. Não conseguiu. Os braços de Naruto por alguma razão resolveram se enroscar ao redor de sua cintura. E após muito tempo sem sucesso, Sasuke desistiu. Condições estivessem normais, seria uma tarefa muito simples se livrar dos braços do loiro, mas não quando estava bêbado!

Olhou então para a expressão boba que o rosto a sua frente mostrava. Engoliu a saliva que não tinha, e passou distraidamente os dedos pelos riscos peculiares no rosto do kitsune. Depois se dirigiram para as pálpebras, para a ponta do nariz um pouco mais queimada pelo sol, para as bochechas, que apertou levemente, fazendo uma careta boba aparecer no rosto do outro... Logo, os lábios foram seu alvo. Brincou com o lábio inferior, passando o dedo indicador pela superfície tão rosada.

Sentiu sua própria língua umedecerem seus lábios, num ato inconsciente, enquanto fantasiava com o corpo preso ao seu. Livrando-se um pouco mais do abraço, pôde percorrer sua mão pelo pescoço, atrás do lóbulo da orelha, pelo seu ombro definido pelo árduo treinamento, também bronzeado; pelo peito exposto aos seus olhos negros...

Foi aí que tudo foi pra pior.

Sasuke começou a percorrer a superfície com seus lábios, seus atos apenas domados pelo impulso do momento. Sua mente estava vazia, e por alguma razão a mil por hora. Sua respiração nos rastros de saliva causava leves arrepios em Naruto, que finalmente acordou.

Sim, tudo pôde piorar.

Os olhos imensamente azuis se arregalaram. De um pulo, Naruto pôs-se se pé, caindo no momento seguinte, encostado na beirada da cama. (Nota: eles estavam deitados num lençol estendido no chão) Seu fôlego escapou e não conseguia digerir o que acabara de acontecer.

Sasuke continuava ali, estendido no chão, apenas olhando-o nos olhos, sensualmente. Um sorriso estranho formou em seus lábios, enquanto engatinhava lentamente até o corpo do loiro sentado, que tentava ir mais para trás, mas não podia.

Novamente face a face, narizes quase se tocando, respirações ofegantes e olhos vidrados um no outro, Sasuke se aproximou mais...mais...e...

"WAA! Sasu–" gritou Sakura.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam de pé, brigando...?

"O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota!"

"Cale a boca! Foi você quem me abraçou primeiro!"

"Há há! Muito engraçado, quem será que me agarrou primeiro!" Naruto retrucou

"Huh! Você acha que eu iria fazer isso se não fosse pela bebida!"

Agora Naruto parou. É verdade... Era só ele que gostava de Sasuke, não de ambas as partes. Era só amizade. O outro se preocupava apenas pelos laços de amizade... Como pôde ter sido tão bobo? Talvez no final, ele continuasse sozinho...

"Tsc! E eu pensando que você ia beijar ele... Vai Sasuke, diz pra ele a verdade!" Sakura saiu da bebedeira e falou na cara dura.

Naruto voltou sua atenção para o outro. Agora ele estava curioso. Será que havia algo que ele ainda não sabia sobre seu melhor amigo?

Sasuke abaixou o olhar, tentando esconder a face enrubescida. Um nervosismo tomou conta de si e respondeu, "Vo-Você está inventando coisas" saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

"Pff...mattaku..."

Naruto apenas ostentava um olhar fuzilante, e jurou pra si mesmo que ia descobrir o que tinha de tão secreto em Sasuke. Com isso, saiu do cômodo. Logo, Sakura apenas soltou um 'phew' e se junto á turma.

Horas depois

"Obrigado pelo convite, Naruto-kun" agradeceu Neji, com Hinata no colo x3 Obviamente, a bebida fez algum efeito nela também...

"Nah! Vocês podiam ficar mais!" Naruto retribuiu, sorrindo seu famoso sorriso

"Já está ficando tarde e Hinata-sama precisa descansar"

"Ok! E dê um abraço nela por mim, viu?" Piscou, somente para ver Neji dando-lhe as costas no mesmo instante.

Já imaginaram Neji corado? Ele estava naquele instante.

"Até logo."

"Ja Neji!" Observou o rapaz indo embora com a prima no colo, para depois fechar a porteira e retornar para o rancho.

"18:58" Shino falou as horas para todos.

"Eita! É agora que a verdadeira festa começa! Hahahahahaha!" Kiba anunciou, depositando sua duas latas vazias na mesa.

"O que pretende fazer Kiba-kun?" Lee perguntou

"Huhuhuhu... Vamos jogar Strip poker!"

"Yatta! XD Finalmente!" Ino e Sakura gritaram felizes, "Naruto, você está dentro, não é?" Sakura perguntou bebendo um gole da cerveja.(Nota: UM QUIZ! 'Quantas latinhas de cerveja cada um bebeu?' Escrevam na review e veremos quem chega mais perto! XD)

"Beleza! Eu vou mostrar o quanto eu sou bom de jogo!"

"E você Sasuke-kun?" Ino deu uma cotovelada em Sasuke, mas este respondeu, "Não, obrigado"

"Ah...vamos...tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender..."

"Não" respondeu pela segunda vez, se distanciou, pegou uma latinha na geladeira e foi para fora do rancho.

Naruto novamente se sentiu ofendido. Agora o outro o evitava! Aquilo foi demais... Seguiu o herdeiro dos Uchiha até onde ele fora.

"Naruto?"

"Joguem sem mim, preciso fazer algo primeiro"

"Tá bom..." Sakura entendeu o que o outro quis dizer e voltou a atenção de todos para o jogo.

"Naruto, solte-me agora" Sasuke não olhou para ele, enquanto pedia para que este soltasse seu braço.

"Não irei soltar enquanto você não parar com essa frescura!" Virou Sasuke, para que esse olhasse em seus olhos.

Os dois estavam do lado de fora do rancho, na varanda, apenas iluminada pela luz que vinha de dentro, além da lua cheia e as estrelas no céu. Estavam a sós, os outros jogando distraidamente. Nada podia atrapalhar a conversa que teriam que ter.

"Sasuke..."

"Por que você me seguiu?"

"Você vai me responder sinceramente agora!"

"Huh, e por que eu deveria? Você vai me bater se eu não te responder?" arqueou as sobrancelhas, provocando o loiro, enquanto tomava a bebida. Encostou-se na parede atrás de si, descansando os braços sobre a borda.

"Baka!" gritou e diminuiu a distância entre os dois "Eu só quero saber por que você não disse a verdade no quarto!"

"Hu hu hu hu..." lembram-se daquelas risadas malignas do Sasuke quando ele recebeu o novo poder do Orochimaru? Exatamente igual... "Por que quer tanto saber?"

"Pare de fingir que não sabe de nada!" Naruto gritou, segurando os punhos do outro, fazendo a lata de cerveja cair no chão.

No momento em que o pedaço metálico atingiu o chão, Sasuke ficou um pouco chocado, e Naruto o beijou.

Os olhos negros se arregalaram mais do que nunca. O ar, por alguma razão, não vinha encher seus pulmões. Sua mente ficou branca, e só podia enxergar a face tão próxima a sua. Pensando bem, até que aquela sensação era boa...ter os lábios de Naruto nos seus...

"Yamette! What do you think you're doing!" Sasuke gritou, dando um ipponzeoi letal em Naruto. (Nota: Ipponzeoi é um golpe que você agarra o oponente e o vira de cabeça pra baixo. Estou errada? Corrijam-me caso eu esteja!)

"CORTAA! Sasuke, por que você está falando em inglês! Você só vai falar essa frase no próximo capítulo!" gritou o diretor.

"Shimatta! Naruto! Você está bem!" Sasuke se arrependeu do que acabou de fazer, somente para encontrar o loiro de ponta cabeça, com o pescoço quebrado, inconsciente...

"YAAA! MINNA! CHAMEM A AMBULÂNCIA!"

* * *

**Fim da Parte II**


	4. Viagem para os EUA! Parte I

Nota: TT Eu sei que a esse ponto, vocês devem estar querendo me esguelar! Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora... é que dessa vez não foi por que não me veio inspiração, foi por que eu tinha me esquecido que já tinha escrito esse capítulo! XD Viagem, viagem! Yay! Claro, no capítulo.

* * *

C**apítulo II – Uma viagem inesperada para os Estados Unidos! Eu sei falar inglês?**

"Naruto"

"Hummm..."

Meio segundo depois...

"Naruto"

"..."

"Acorda..."

"zzzz..."

"Você pediu por esta..."

_SHUÁÁÁÁ_

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ATSUIIIIIIIIII!**(1)**x.x " Naruto pulou da cama e começou a correr pelo cômodo, derrubando tudo e causando estardalhaço.

"...u.u'" Sasuke apenas esperou com o balde na mão, de pé, enquanto o loiro lentamente se acalmava.

"POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO SASUKE! ISSO PODIA TER ME MATADO, SABIA!" gritava chorando, com uma carinha SD,enquanto mostrava as roupas molhadas e as queimaduras no corpo.

"Nem com isso você morre, portanto, essa é uma maneira eficaz de fazer você acordar... com água quente..."

"Mas não podia ser fria pelo menos!"

"Se fosse fria, você pegaria um resfriado... nós temos que sair daqui a..." olhou para o relógio de pulso, "cinco minutos."

"Por que sair?"

"ù.ú Não me diga que você esqueceu que estamos viajando para os EUA hoje?"

"EUA...EUA... KYAAAA! Eu me esqueci!" e começou a correr que nem um louco, tomando um banho expresso de meio minuto, trocando de roupa,engolindo o sanduíche que Sasuke preparara para ele, fechando a mala e, em 4 minutos e 30 segundos, Naruto, ofegante, estava se apoiando nos joelhos, na sala.

"Vamos..." Sasuke já estava na porta, com as malas nas mãos.

"Chi!**(2)**" Naruto olhou feio para o moreno, "Você quer me tirar do sério hoje, hein?"

**-Cena censurada...-**

No aeroporto, meia hora depois 

Era possível se ver um casal no meio da multidão. Um rapaz muito bonito de cabelo azul cobalto, vestindo uma calça jeans preta, suéter azul com um sobretudo branco, conduzia uma cadeira de rodas, onde vinha um rapaz loiro, completamente envolto por faixas e curativos...

"TT.TT Acho que euestou bem pior do que daquela vez que você me quebrou antes de ter ido pro Orochimaru..." choramingou, mal podendo se mover, portanto a cadeira de rodas.

"Calado, ou eu te jogo pela janela quando estivermos no avião"

Naruto se arrepiou inteiro e não disse mais nada. Se Sasuke falara, ele iria cumprir... i.i

No avião

"O que vocês gostariam, senhores?" a aeromoça perguntou.

Vamos apresentar a aeromoça... Uma _bela_ senhora de 55 anos de idade, cabelos ruivos e encaracolados presos, _magérrima_, óculos garrafais que faziam com que seus lindos olhos negros ficassem gigantes, e os botões do uniforme ameaçando pular a qualquer momento...

"O.O UAAAAAARGH!" Naruto gritou assim que viu a _beleza_ diante de seus olhos, pulando em cima do colo de Sasuke.

"ù.u Ahem..." A mulher ajeitou os óculos e, após o moreno ter feito o pedido...

"Idiota, seja mais discreto" jogou Naruto de volta para o lugar dele, cruzando os braços.

"M-mas aquil-lo foi horrível! i.i"

"Fica quieto, ela já está vindo, não crie mais problemas dobe**(3)**"

"Hai…i.i"

Depois... você podia ver o mesmo casal, agora dormindo pacificamente. Bom, nem tanto. Enquanto Naruto já roncava alto, Sasuke continuava plenamente acordado... e suando frio...?

A verdade é que Sasuke tem medo de avião. Era a primeira vez que tomava um vôo... porém, quem lhe deu esse trauma foi Itachi, seu querido irmão morto mais velho, que contava histórias sinistras de aviões que jogavam criancinhas pequenas para fora da nave... E o pior... Sasuke não conseguiu superar o medo...uu

_"Favor senhores passageiros, coloquem seus cintos de segurança e as máscaras de ar. O avião apresenta turbulências e excesso de peso. Teremos que fazer uma descarga do nosso compartimento. Favor senhores passageiros..."_ a voz eletrônica dava o aviso.

"WAAAAAAA! ELES QUEREM ME JOGAR PRA FORA DO AVIÃO! NARUTOOOO, TASSUKETE!**(4)**" gritava Sasuke como um louco, aumentando o pânico dos passageiros e acordando finalmente o loiro.

"Ugh! Sasuke! Assim você vai me enforcar!" Naruto se debatia, Sasuke grudava ainda mais no pescoço de Naruto, os passageiros chorando, a voz eletrônica ficando cada vez mais alta, o avião começando a tremer... E o avião começou a cair... cair...

"NARUTOOO EU TE AMOOOO! EU NUNCA VOU TE ESQUECER! TTOTT" Sasuke gritou, e depois de um tempo, ele viu Naruto na porta com uma cara perplexa "Eh? N-nós não estávamos no avião?"

"Nhá! Sasuke! Eu também te amo! XD" correndo e pulando em cima de Sasuke, "Nós já saímos do avião faz horas, meu amore, mas você entrou em um sono profundo no meio da viagem, e eu te carreguei até o hotel" sorriu, depositando um beijinho na testa do moreno.

"EHH? O.O"

Aquela foi apenas uma noite mal dormida... ainda teriam mais coisas por vir...

* * *

**Fim da parte I**

(1) Atsui! Que quente!

(2) 'Tsc!'

(3) Dobe Idiota, tolo.

(4) Tassukete! Ajude-me!

**E agora vamos às respostas das reviews! Arigatou minna!**

Marian Ivanohv: Siiim, e torno a repetir, tem sim menções de vários casais, e NejiHina é um deles!

Rapousa: Eu non parei, viu? xD Bom, agora vamos adiante com a segunda parte, que estou escrevendo agora

Naomi H. N. : Voilá! Aqui está o segundo capítulo! E eu não consegui deletar seu review pra vc postar de novo..ii

**Ja na!**


	5. Massagem, sorvete e reflexão Parte II

Nha T.T Nem tenho o que dizer. Não vou pedir desculpas pela centésima vez por não ter atualizado logo... E vocês estão devendo algo pra mim! ù.u Vocês se esqueceram de pelo menos tentar chutar o número de latinhas de cerveja que cada um tomou no churrasco do primeiro capítulo! Mas, tudo bem' Vamos à segunda parte do segundo capítulo XD

Nota: As falas em japonês de Sasuke e Naruto, como todo mundo já sabe, estão no nosso bom e velho português, sem nenhuma alteração(isso é óbvio), agora as inglês, eu tentarei escreve-las em inglês xD Se eu cometer algum erro, não hesitem em me mandar um e-mail, ou escrever na review!

* * *

**Parte II – Massagem, sorvete e reflexão. **

Sasuke respirou bem fundo antes de por os pés para fora da cama. Naquela noite não conseguiu dormir tranqüilo. Tivera os mesmos pesadelos, na verdade lembranças, com seu irmão Itachi... aquela lanterna fazia o rosto dele ficar ainda mais escabroso do que costumava ser quando esse acordava todas as manhãs...T.T E, por mais infantil que ter pesadelos com o próprio irmão soasse, não podia fazer nada a respeito...

Naruto por outro lado, acordara mais cedo, bem mais disposto e, esperando a boa vontade do companheiro entrar na ativa, resolveu ler um jornal que fora posto pela copeira na pequena mesa da sala. Isso mesmo, ler jornal!

Hum... legal... vou ver os resumos das novelas pensou Naruto, com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

... Sally like Clara, have a crush in John… **(a)**

O.O Não sabia que lesbianismo fosse tão aberto á ponto de passar nas novelas... Depois... elas se colidem com o John?

... and Sara tells Mike that she has a bun in the oven … **(b)**

Hã? Agora essa moça diz que tem um pão no forno pro cara aí! Que droga de novela mais sem graça! Desisto de ler! Naruto decidiu, dobrando o jornal de qualquer jeito, levantando-se do sofá, "Hora de irmos andando..." Falou para sim mesmo.

"Já estou indo..."

"Ah, já acordou, Sasuke?"

"Hunh..."

Naruto parou na porta do banheiro, onde o outro terminava de escovar os dentes. Percebeu as olheiras debaixo dos olhos do moreno, e lembrou-se de ter tido a leve sensação que o outro não pregara o olho na noite passada...

Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou pelas costas. Sasuke levantou o olhar, sentindo uma mão suavemente pegar seu queixo.

"Vem cá" Foi tudo o que disse, depositando um leve beijo no pescoço de Sasuke, para depois deixar o local.

Arrepiou-se com o toque, logo, seguiu o loiro.

Ele foi para o quarto?

Naruto apontava para a cama com o dedo indicador, com uma cara nada inocente.

"...O que você está querendo? Nós não vamos fazer nada, absolutamente nad--"

"Shh, apenas deite" instruiu em resposta.

Sasuke rolou os olhos, "Desde que não seja alguma tentativa de me assediar..."

"Deite" Era cada vez menor o número de palavras que Naruto usava como resposta, sinal de que estava começando a fica impaciente. Então, para a alegria geral da nação, Sasuke deitou-se na cama. Naruto então acrescentou, "...de bruços."

"Mas que diabos?" resmungou, mas obedeceu, "O que está tentando fa--"

Sasuke arregalou os olhos quando Naruto subitamente subiu em cima da cama, prendendo-o entre seus joelhos flexionados. Então sentiu uma ótima sensação percorrer-lhe a espinha.

"Você não dormiu ontem à noite... está tenso demais..." concluiu, massageando primeiramente os ombros do moreno.

"Ugh" soltou um grunhido quando o loiro massageou um certo local, logo abaixo dos ombros.

"Apenas relaxe, não estou tentado te matar de dor"

"Hunf"

Por um momento, no fundo de sua mente, ficou se perguntando onde Naruto aprendera a ser tão bom de massagem...

"Sente-se melhor?" o loiro inclinou-se, depois de algum tempo, sussurrando no ouvido de Sasuke.

Sentiu um calafrio enorme, tanto pelo ato, tanto pelo fato de estar completamente relaxado, a ponto de dormir, "Hai, bem melhor... obrigado...", respondeu calmamente.

Sentiu então a falta de calor que o corpo de Naruto fez ao sair de cima dele. Voltou à posição original, e não conteve um longo bocejo.

"Heh, se quiser, durma mais um pouco, ainda são 09h30... temos bastante coisa para fazer hoje"

"..." Sasuke digeriu a proposta e resolveu aceitar, "Eu vou"

Aconchegando mais na cama, deitou-se de lado agarrando a um travesseiro, e logo o sono tomou conta dele.

"Ah Sasuke..." não conteve um largo sorriso, vendo como ele estava completamente fofo daquela maneira. Tão vulnerável...

Sentou-se novamente na cama, retirando algumas franjas do rosto pálido do Uchiha, tocando de leve sua face com as costas dos dedos. Então, cautelosamente, deitou-se na mesma posição que Sasuke, descansando sua cabeça bem atrás da do moreno, enquanto enlaçava seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Inalou lentamente o suave perfume que a pele e o cabelo de Sasuke emanavam.

Involuntariamente, o corpo junto ao seu aconchegou-se mais no abraço, em busca de conforto. Novamente esboçou um sorriso e também dormiu.

Horas depois

"Eu não acredito que você deixou a gente dormir até essa hora! Naruto! Já são 13h!"

"Eu não tive culpa! Eu também estava com sono!"

"Hah! Isso não é desculpa pra ninguém! Você deveria ter posto um despertador dobe!"

"Está bem, está bem! Da próxima vez eu não faço massagem e você não irá dormir pra ficar botando a culpa em mim!"

"Ótimo! Fica bem melhor assim!" bufou e foi a passos pesados até o banheiro, para se arrumar, "Aliás, eu nem devia de ter aceitado sua massagem!", fechou a porta do banheiro com tudo, fazendo o chão tremer.

"E eu não vou mais sair com você hoje, viu Sasuke teme!" gritou em resposta o loiro, da sala.

Sasuke fingiu que não ouviu, desprezando ainda mais o rosto raivoso que via refletido no espelho. Afinal, Naruto estragara tudo! Tinham tudo planejado: inscreveram-se num city tour, que começaria exatamente às 11h00 da manhã daquele sábado...

"Mas que droga!" ralhou, fechando os dois punhos e batendo-os com toda sua força na pia de mármore.

Após algum tempo tentando se acalmar, Sasuke, sentindo-se um pouco melhor, abriu a porta do banheiro e resolveu sair do hotel. Sozinho.

Estava preparado para evitar o olhar enegrecido que o outro poderia lhe direcionar ao vê-lo passar, mas notou que Naruto não estava em nenhum lugar do quarto. Sentiu uma pontada no peito, mas deu de ombros. Saiu e caminhou em direção ao elevador.

Pressionou levemente o botão e aguardou, olhando sua própria imagem na porta do elevador, feita de metal que refletia como se fosse m espelho. Viu então algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Ao longe, podia ver uma pessoa loira olhando pela janela. Era Naruto.

"Good morning sir"**(1)** o ascensorista cumprimentou-o assim que a porta se abriu.

"Good morning", respondeu Sasuke, ainda um pouco atordoado pela súbita abertura da porta, "I'd like to go to the first floor."**(2)**, respondeu cordialmente, apesar deu seu péssimo mau humor.

"Understood."**(3)**, respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso.

Sasuke adentrou o cubículo e a última coisa que pôde ver, antes da porta se fechar, foi Naruto o observando encostado na imensa janela de vidro do andar.

Engoliu seco e afastou os pensamentos sobre ele. Ainda poderia se divertir muito bem sem ele por perto. Pelo menos era o que pensava.

Naruto viu Sasuke entrar no elevador, e teve a ligeira sensação de que ele também o vira. Soltou um suspiro e, ainda muito nervoso com o moreno, resolveu dar uma última olhada para a metrópole bem diante de seus olhos azulados, antes de retornar ao quarto.

E Sasuke havia levado a chave... foi o que Naruto concluiu, ao girar a maçaneta da porta.

Já lá em baixo, o moreno ficou olhando o movimento em frente ao hotel. Muitos carros passavam, e pessoas sérias andavam apressadamente. Essa era a cidade de Nova York. Olhou para os próprios pés por um instante, antes de tomar pelo caminho da direita. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco grosso, tremendo levemente com o frio que fazia.

O céu estava ligeiramente nublado, fazendo a grande cidade ter um ar ainda mais triste e frio. Novamente sua atenção voltou às pessoas ao seu redor. Todas sozinhas, roupas com tonalidades negras e sem vida, sem ânimo, que simplesmente não era devido a o frio, andarem de cabeça levemente abaixada, a passos lentos ou apressados.

Sentiu uma triste sensação de estar andando com vários espelhos ao seu redor. Eram exatamente como ele. Parou e olhou para trás, o hotel ainda visível entre os diversos prédios e imensos arranha-céus. Sem ele, sua vida se resumia a poucas palavras.

Frio, solitário, triste e sem vida.

Retomou o rumo que estava lhe guiando a um lugar qualquer, seus passos lentos mal podiam ser ouvidos devido ao barulho dos carros. Nem se importava aonde estava indo. Seu corpo era apenas guiado por suas pernas esguias.

O vento frio e seco soprava em seu rosto, parecendo até que lhe cortaria a face. Ajeitou a blusa de pescoço alto, tentativa frustrada de evitar que o vento enregelante tocasse seu pescoço. O tempo estava tão frio quanto no Japão, mas não podia deixar de sentir que, por alguma razão, iria congelar ali.

Muitas avenidas e ruas depois, Sasuke se deparou com um cenário distinto. As casas e lojas davam lugar aos prédios, e possuíam cores mais vistosas e alegres. Muitas decoradas com adornos extravagantes para chamar a atenção dos transeuntes da rua, outras mais conservadas, seguindo o estilo antigo das lojas americanas. Notou então que estava no meio de um apinhado de gente, muito mais vivaz e feliz, sempre em pares ou grupos, jovens, crianças ou adultos. Parecia ter entrado numa dimensão completamente diferente da que se encontrava minutos atrás.

Encontrava-se no centro da cidade.

Até podia sentir um calor desconhecido. Apesar de fazer o mesmo frio, as muitas pessoas no local faziam o tempo ficar mais leve e aconchegante. Retirou as mãos do bolso e caminhou sem muita dificuldade, apreciando as vitrines, casas e pessoas. Logo, resolveu parar numa sorveteria, encontrada entre uma loja de roupas estranhas e uma casa com a pintura um pouco gasta, servindo de salão de cabeleireiro, chamado Deen's.

Procurou uma mesa ao fundo, lugar onde não havia tanta gente quanto na frente. A decoração era barata e estranhamente atrativa e engraçada. As paredes eram coloridas de pinceladas irregulares laranjas sobre um fundo amarelo. Riu com a própria observação. Sentiu um calor invadir o corpo com o pensamento. Claro, eram as cores favoritas de Naruto.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma jovem e bonita moça, na altura dele sentado(o.o), uma das garçonetes, vestida num uniforme peculiar de saia rodada curta azul claro e os curtos cabelos encaracolados verdes, sorrindo largamente, parando exatamente à sua frente.

"Hi! Welcome to Mix Cream! How can I help you?"**(4)** disse a moça, com uma voz alta e aguda.

"Ah... well... I'd like..."**(5)**

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I didn't bring you the menu!"**(6)** Sasuke se assustou com o grito da garçonete e, quando piscou, ela havia sumido. Mais um pisco, e ela já estava novamente ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe gentilmente aquela cartilha rosa pink, chamada cardápio...

Estudou um pouco a variedade de sorvetes, mouses, tortas, pavês, bolos e bebidas, até que decidiu.

"I'd like number 24"**(7)** respondeu, cauteloso, ao ver a cara surpresa da moça.

"Oh dear! Ya look so thin! You could eat more than this!"**(8)** ela respondeu, com um beicinho nos lábios rosados, estudando o cliente meio apreensivo.

Sasuke não sabia o que responder. Não comia muito, pra falar a verdade. E pelo jeito, ela queria lhe empurrar para um belo combo banana split recheado de doces e enjoativas coberturas... o número seguinte.

"I prefer like this."**(9)**

A garota inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo novamente, "Ok! Wait a second!"**(10)** respondeu, tomando uma breve nota do pedido e, quando ia se virando num giro gracioso, ela voltou a lançar seus imensos olhos esverdeados de volta para Sasuke, "Would you like to drink something?" **(11)**

"Oh, sure."**(12)** Voltou a percorrer os olhos pelo cardápio e encontrar o mais atraente ao seu estômago, "I want a cup of hot chocolate"**(13)**

"With chantilly or cinnamon on it?"**(14)**

"Both"**(15)** respondeu. Certamente ele tinha alguns gostos estranhos.

"All right! I'll be right back!"**(16)**, disse alegremente, antes de sair aos pulinhos até o balcão, onde teve que subir no banco para poder enxergar a outra garçonete e passar o pedido a ela".

Sasuke ficou calado e uma lembrança estranha tomou-lhe o pensamento... Por falar em 'Be right back', ele se lembrou do jogo que vinha alimentando uma certa paixão nas ultimas semanas... Culpa de Naruto, lógico, que comprara para ele como presente inusitado no dia dos namorados, acompanhado de uma caixa repleta de bombons.

Lembrou-se que as pessoas, quando não estavam na frente do computador jogando, abriam uma janelinha de chat, escrevendo como título 'afk' e 'brb', respectivamente 'Away from the keyboard'**(17)** e 'Be right back'... Também tomara o costume, quando precisava ir ao banheiro ou tomar um gole de água.

Riu como se divertia matando Naruto nos torneios diários do jogo, chamados 'PvP', o famoso 'Player versus Player'**(18)**, onde os jogadores, ao invés de lutarem contra monstros, travavam pequenas, mas boas e demoradas lutas entre si. Ele e o loiro não eram exceção, e praticamente todo dia apostavam alguma coisa e partiam para a luta. Lembrou-se de uma vez ter perdido o próprio travesseiro... que Naruto insistia dizer que era muito gostoso e macio, além de estar impregnado com seu cheiro. Não se importou muito com a 'perda', mas quis revidar, e conseguiu fazer Naruto pagar todas suas refeições de seu prato predileto.

"Here is! Hope you'll like it!"**(19)** a garota estava de volta, já colocando bem diante de seus olhos uma bela taça de sorvete, com flocos em cima de uma cobertura de chocolate que não pedira".

"Hey..."**(20)**

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ela apenas se retirou sorrindo, virando a cabeça para piscar para ele.

É... até ali em plenos EUA, ele exercia certa influência sobre as mulheres...

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que chamava muita a atenção das pessoas por sua beleza. Menininhas olhavam-no fascinadas, adolescentes cochichavam sorridentes entre si, e até certos rapazes olhavam-no com um certo brilho nos olhos...

Não... não era só com mulheres que ele era popular...

Fingiu que não notou e voltou a atenção ao seu sorvete e à sua xícara. Ele era uma daquelas pessoas que adoravam tomar sorvete no frio e, para evitar um possível resfriado, pedia uma xícara de alguma bebida quente.

Suspirou então somente para si, "Itadakimasu"**(21)**

**Fim da parte II**

* * *

**Pequeno dicionário para aqueles que tiveram alguma dúvida sobre o inglês apresentado na fic: **

"... Sally like Clara, have a crush in John…" (a) "Sally, assim como Clara, nutre sentimentos por John..."

"... and Sara tells Mike that she has a bun in the oven …" (b) "…e Sara diz para Mike que está grávida..."

"Good morning sir"(1) "Bom dia senhor"

"I'd like to go to the first floor."(2) "Eu gostaria de ir ao primeiro andar."

"Understood."(3) "Entendido"

"Hi! Welcome to Mix Cream! How can I help you?"(4) "Olá! Bem vindo ao Mix Cream! Como posso te ajudar?"

"Ah... well... I'd like..."(5) "Ah... bem... eu gostaria..."

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I didn't bring you the menu!"(6) "Ai meu Deus! Desculpe-me! Eu não trouxe o cardápio pra você!"

"I'd like number 24"(7) "Eu gostaria o número 24"

"Oh dear! Ya look so thin! You could eat more than this!"(8) "Oh querido! 'Cê parece tão magro! Você poderia comer muito mais que isso!"

"I prefer like this."(9) "Eu prefiro assim."

"Ok! Wait a second!"(10) "Ok! Espere um segundo!"

"Would you like to drink something?"(11) "Gostaria de beber algo?"

"Oh, sure."(12) "Ah, claro."

"I want a cup of hot chocolate"(13) "Eu quero uma xícara de chocolate quente."

"With chantilly or cinnamon on it?"(14) "Com chantilly ou canela?"

"Both"(15) "Os dois"

"All right! I'll be right back!"(16) "Tudo bem! Eu volto logo!"

"Away from the keyboard"(17) "Longe do teclado"

"Player versus Player" (18) "Jogador vs Jogador"

"Here is! Hope you'll like it!"(19) "Aqui está! Espero que goste!"

"Hey..."(20) "Ei..."

"Itadakimasu"(21) "Vou me servir/Agradeço pela refeição" Essa é em japonês, pra quem não sabe )

* * *

E agora... às respostas das últimas reviews! o/

**Mikage-sama: **Olá! D Prazer xD Que bom saber que você está gostando da fic! É bom saber que eu não sou a única que gosta d NaruSasu. Lógico que eu gosto de SasuNaru, mas eu prefiro assim x3 Não tem problema nenhum você não ter comentado nos últimos capítulos e fico muito grata em saber que você sempre vai vir e ler Beijos pra você também!

**Naomi H. N:** Huahuahuahuahuhauhua! Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse ter dado uma certa importância à essa parte da fic! xD Eu tambpem achei cômico quando eu estava tentando imaginar o pequeno Sasuke morrendo de medo do Itachi-nii-san xD Eita fica por isso mesmo em relação à sua review,não faz mal) Agradeço todo seu apoio!

* * *

E aí? Gostaria de saber muito o que acharam desse capítulo, que está bem mais comprido em relação aos outros... Calma... o Naruto vai ter mais participação na próxima parte...;)

E mais uma vez todos, agradeço por estarem comigo mais um capítulo! Esse capítulo vai ter três partes... a próxima será um pouquinho mais angst que essa... Ja minna!

Ah, algum de vocês vão notar um detalhe que apareceu nessa fic... sim, não tenham dúvida que é _aquele_ jogo... )


	6. It's gonna rain! Parte III

T-T Hehe... as aulas começaram P Bom, mas isso não é desculpa pra garota aqui ficar sem atualizar a fic u.u Muito obrigada pelas reviews minna! Vamos então a terceira e última parte do capítulo dois! n.n

* * *

**Parte III – It's gonna rain!**

Naruto se debruçou sobre o balcão de carvalho da recepção com uma cara de assustar qualquer um. Conteu-se de arrebentar a campainha com um soco por ter plena consciência de sua força. Logo, uma voz feminina chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Good morning sir Uzumaki, there is something that I can help with?" **(1)**

Naruto processou as palavras que acabara de ouvir. 'Good' significava 'bom', 'morning' era... 'manhã'? Chamou-lhe pelo seu sobrenome, portanto estava se dirigindo a ele... agora o resto não entendera...

"Erm... me not talk… english good…" Naruto encolheu os ombros, envergonhado, e acima de tudo arrependido por não ter se dedicado tanto em suas aulas de inglês...

"Ah, entendo, o senhor não fala muito bem em inglês"

"Huh? Você fala japonês?" Se espantou, ao ver que a balconista falava a mesma língua que ele.

"Claro, toda a equipe de atendimento do hotel sabe falar mais de 5 línguas diferentes, para melhor atender nossos clientes." Sorriu levemente, explicando-lhe.

"Hum... er... você poderia fornecer uma chave extra do quarto 584, senhorita?"

"Sou Kurenai, desculpe-me por não me apresentar" respondeu ainda com um sorriso, procurando a chave pedida, "Aqui está. Qualquer duvida ou sugestão, torne a falar comigo ou com qualquer outro funcionário, estaremos sempre ao seu dispor."

"Muito obrigado, senhorita Kurenai" agradeceu e tomou o elevador até o seu correspondente andar.

--------

Desabou no sofá, com o rosto em suas mãos, sem ter absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que fazer. Deitou-se no sofá, observando as unhas com aquele esmalte incolor que Sasuke passara em suas unhas dias atrás.

_"Mas isso é muito gay Sasuke!" replicou, contrariado com a idéia de ter as unhas pintadas de esmalte, base fortificante incolor pra ser mais preciso._

"_Quem é o idiota que está sem calcio? Agora você está com as unhas lascadas o tempo todo" Sasuke simplesmente respondeu com seu meio tom usual, lançando um olhar sombrio para Naruto._

"_Hunf!" foi tudo o que o loiro podia falar. Era pura verdade, e sabia que aquilo, apesar de repugnante, era para seu próprio bem._

Por alguns minutos, ambos rapazes ficaram em completo silêncio, o loiro apenas observando o moreno passando o líquido sobre suas unhas. Após terminar o processo, abraçou fortemente Sasuke.

"_Obrigado por cuidar de mim" Naruto disse, no ouvido do moreno, "mamãe"_

"_Naruto! E-ei! Pare de mexer suas mãos desse jeito! Assim o esmalte vai borrar!" resmungou Sasuke, envergonhado pelo fato de estar sendo 'atacado' por Naruto logo depois de ter tido as unhas pintadas._

"_Hahahahaha! Você fica tão bonitinho com a cara toda vermelha!"_

"_Kuso kitsune! Bakayaro!" _**(2)**

As palavras soaram em sua cabeça como um alarme. Percorreu os olhos incertos pelo quarto, no fundo desejando que Sasuke pudesse aparecer pela porta do dormitório dizendo "Dobe". Soltou um longo suspiro, sentando-se novamente no sofá para pegar o telefone e ligar para o celular do moreno.

Tamborilou os dedos no braço do sofá, enquanto pacientemente aguardava. Logo, percebeu que simultaneamente, um telefone tocava... Jogou o aparelho no sofá e voou para o quarto, onde percebeu que Sasuke havia deixado seu celular em cima do criado mudo. Naruto sentiu uma veia saltar de sua testa...

Gritou a plenos pulmões de raiva, catou um jaqueta qualquer e saiu descarregando a raiva na porta, que foi batida com tanta força que esta caiu, literalmente...

"Bah!" o loiro não pensou duas vezes e saiu andando até o elevador, que já ia fechando a porta...

Colocou a mão entre a portas, que se reabriram automaticamente. Entrou e se se encostou ao canto do cubículo. Naquele momento, o ascensorista não estava presente, e apenas uma musica idiota tocava ao fundo.

_Lalala, you love me  
__And I hate you  
You love me  
__And I hate you  
__Lalala…_

Outra veia saltou de sua testa, pois esse mesmo refrão se repetiu inúmeras vezes, combinado com a belíssima afinação de uma cantora com voz de criancinha.

_Now you're crying  
'Cause I kicked your ass  
Now you're crying  
'Cause I kicked your ass  
__The happiest day of my life… lalala!  
_  
"_Calma… mais 9 andares… você consegue Naruto..."_

_Yeah yeah!  
You suck a lot!  
Don't cry,  
Die already!  
Lalalala! _

"..."

Lalala!  
I don't want you  
_Give up!  
__You love me  
And I hate you! _

"…duzentos e noventa e nove… trezentos… trezentos e um… trezentos e dois…"

Heaven is waiting for you!  
Don't waste time!  
Go away  
_And I'll toast a whiskey for you  
With all my friends!  
Lalal---- _

A porta do elevador abiu no térreo, Naruto saiu feliz, e todos que entraram no elevador perceberam que a saída de som estava completamente esmagada...

Sentiu todo seu corpo congelar com o tempo frio. Pronto. Havia esquecido de pegar o cachecol, mas estava com muita preguiça para retornar. Imaginou para onde Sasuke pudesse ter ido. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha só de imaginar de onde começar a procurar. Eram milhares as direções, ruas, avenidas, becos, praças, parques, lojas... De alguma maneira o aperto no peito foi aumentou.

Chutou uma pedra no meio da calçada, com as mãos nos bolsos. _"Idiota. Infeliz. Babaca. Imbecil. Cabeça-dura. Teimoso. Nervosinho. Frio. Sasuke."_

"Argh!" gritou a plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas que estavam passando por ali naquele momento. "Idiotaaaaaaa! Você vai ver quando eu te achar!"

Sentiu então um leve cutucão em sua cintura. Olhou para baixo e avistou uma pequena garotinha de olhos imensos e óculos fundo de garrafa.

"Moço, quem você está chamando de idiota?" perguntou inocentemente, arrumando o gorro de lã rosa na cabeça.

"É aquele desgraç— ah, um a-amigo meu" respondeu, ajoelhando-se para ficar de frente com a garota.

"Por que ele é idiota?"

"Bom... é que ele, eu... nós brigamos... foi isso."

"Humm... e como ele é? Ele é bonito que nem você?"

"Bom... ele tem cabelo preto curto, é oriental assim como você, e estava usando agasalho azul-escuro e calça da mesma cor, com um cachecol branco. Ah, ele é... bem mais bonito que eu" respondeu, coçando a ponta do nariz, envergonhado com a própria resposta.

"Ah! Eu vi, eu vi! Um rapaz alto, bonitão e usando roupas azuis. Sim, sim!" falou exaltada, gesticulando os braços alegremente.

"Eeh? Onde, er, pra que direção ele foi?" levantou-se num salto, afoito, olhando para todos os lados.

"Ele foi para aquele lado" apontando para a direita.

"Saiyuri! Aqui você estava! Vem, a mamãe está preocupada com você!" gritou um menino um pouco mais velho que ela, provavelmente seu irmão, se aproximando da dupla.

"Hehe, vai lá com sua mãe. Muito obrigado pela ajuda." Sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota, correndo como um raio na direção indicada.

"Essas garotas de hoje... " O menino teve que arrasta-la, pois sua irmã ficou sem reação, corada da cabeça aos pés.

"Droga... mesmo que ela tenha me dado a direção...NOVA YORK É MUITO GRANDEEEEE!", gritou novamente, quarenta quadras depois, morto de cansaço depois da pequena corrida, "Maa! Eu vou te encontrar, você vai ver!" bateu o pé no chão, determinado._  
_

Tinha a sensação de estar correndo em círculos. A cada rosto pensava ver Sasuke. Estava desesperado. E se algo acontecesse á ele?

Foi quando, ao parar numa rua menos movimentada, uma mão o puxou repentinamente para dentro de um beco.

--------

Enquanto isso, em alguma rua, Sasuke estava novamente perambulando, observando o mundo ao redor. Provavelmente ainda estava no centro, havia muito trânsito.

Involuntariamente levou as duas mãos ao redor dos braços. Estava começando a ventar mais forte. Olhou para o céu, onde imensas nuvens negras começavam a se formar lentamente, ameaçando desabar a qualquer instante.

Odiava tomar chuva.

Apressou os passos, dobrando as esquinas sem se preocupar para onde iria. O último lugar em que queria estar é no hotel. De maneira alguma queria voltar a olhar para a cara dele.

Os passos desaceleraram um pouco, até que parou no meio da calçada, de cabeça abaixada. Por que estava mesmo bravo com Naruto? O que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento? Estaria no hotel? Bravo assim como ele estava com o loiro?

Repentinamente, viu uma gota molhar o chão próximo ao seu pé. Logo, inúmeras gotículas como aquela começaram a cair. Estava começando a chover.

Correu até um ponto de ônibus próximo, único lugar com cobertura nas redondezas. As lojas já tinham ficado para trás. Olhou as pessoas correndo, algumas com jornais ou pastas na cabeça na tentativa de se proteger, outras com guarda-chuvas, andando mais tranqüilas; outros ainda corriam exatamente para o abrigo onde se encontrava.

Os antes pingos finos e numerosos deram lugar a gotas grossas e fortes. O cenário ficou intensamente cinzento, as ruas ficaram praticamente desertas, alguns carros e ônibus a passar aqui e ali.

Teve então a idéia de pegar um deles. Subiu no próximo que parou no ponto. A condução estava praticamente com todos seus bancos ocupados. Resolveu então se sentar ao lado de uma moça.

Olhou pela janela os pingos baterem e escorrerem pela janela um pouco embaçada.

Cenários distintos, parques, carros, lagos, pontes, imensos prédios luxuosos, túneis, metrôs. Tudo isso passou por seus olhos negros, sem lhe acrescentar nada. Após algum tempo, deu uma pequena olhada ao redor e percebeu que quase todas as pessoas já haviam desembarcado. Apenas ele e o motorista, ainda continuavam presentes na condução.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro, observando que a chuva continuava a cair, porém menos forte. Não podia ver seu próprio reflexo pelo vidro estar embaçado.

Sentiu que não era aquilo que queria estar sentindo.

Não era isso que queria.

Não queria estar ali.

Percebeu que, apesar de estar podendo passear por todos os cantos da metrópole. Estava faltando algo. Pensou que poderia muito bem se divertir á sua antiga maneira, completamente sozinho.

Se mal acostumou. Mal acostumou a ficar sem ele ao seu lado.

--------

Estava no meio de um bando de marginais. Muitos. Eles retiraram-lhe os objetos de valor e agora batiam nele. Socos, pontapés, pauladas. Até que um se aproximou, apontando um revólver em sua cabeça, pisando em seu corpo com o pé.

"Let's get rid of this shit, he's borin'...we already have his money…" **(3)**

Sua consciência estava quase esvaindo, e a última coisa que ouviu foi o gatilho sendo acionado.

_Click..._

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Sangue espirrou por todo lado.

--------

Com uma lombada na rua, sua cabeça bateu no vidro. O rádio estivera ligado o tempo todo, nem percebera e, ao terminar uma música de rock, outra calma entrou no lugar.

_/Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_Você pode me perdoar novamente?  
Eu não sei o que disse  
Mas eu não quis te machucar/_

Que idiota estava sendo? Por causa de uma mera _city tour_ perdida, ficara bravo com Naruto, culpando-o. Achava mais importante a programação do que estar ao lado da pessoa que mais amava, aproveitando a viagem? Mas que raios de pessoa era ele?

_/I heard the words come out  
__I thought that I would die  
__It hurt so much to hurt you  
_

_Eu só escutei as palavras saírem  
Eu achei que iria morrer  
Dói tanto te machucar/_

Quantas vezes isso já não acontecera? Tantas foram as brigas tolas. Fora rude. Frio. Sempre se preocupando com coisas alheias, tratando a pessoa mais cara a ele como algo sem valor. E o machucara tantas vezes. Não fisicamente, mas psicologicamente. Das piores maneiras possíveis.

_/Then you look at me  
__You're not shouting anymore  
__You're silently broken_

_Então você olha para mim  
Você não está mais gritando  
Você está silenciosamente machucado/_

E tantas foram as vezes. Todas elas, Naruto fora gentil. Se machucava? Sim. Mas sempre conseguia perdoar sua personalidade difícil e geniosa. Afinal...

Ele o amava.

_/I'd give anything now  
__To kill those words for you  
__Each time I say something I regret  
__I cry "I don't wanna lose you"  
__But somehow I know that  
__You'll never leave me, yeah _

Eu daria tudo agora  
Para apagar essas palavras por você  
A cada vez que eu digo algo que me arrependo  
Eu choro "Eu não quero te perder"  
Mas de alguma forma eu sei que  
Você nunca irá me deixar, yeah/

Saltou literalmente, antes mesmo do ônibus brecar totalmente, não sem antes pagar pela viagem. Correu. Correu. Correu. Atravessou muitas ruas, olhando para que direção seguir. Parava em cada esquina, ofegante, à procura dele. No meio da chuva. As gotas molhavam todo seu cabelo e roupa, deixando-o completamente encharcado. Sentia como se a cada poça de água que pisava era um segundo a mais sem ele. Seu coração doeu. Afastou os pensamentos negativos e correu. Sem direção.

_/'Cause you were made for me  
__Somehow I'll make you see  
__How happy you make me_

_Porque você foi feito para mim  
De alguma maneira eu farei você ver  
O quão feliz você me faz/_

Naruto trouxera a ele a felicidade. Era uma pessoa tão bondosa, alegre, de um jeito muito especial. Ele o ajudou a superar tantas dificuldades passadas. Deu para ele um sentido na vida, um propósito para continuar vivo. Ensinou-lhe o significado da palavra amor.

_/I can't live this life  
__Without you by my side  
__I need you to survive_

_Eu não consigo viver essa vida  
Sem você ao meu lado  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver/_

Seus imensos e contagiantes sorrisos, o cabelo macio e loiro inconfundível, os olhos azuis que tanto admirava. Suas brincadeiras, seus beijos, abraços, carícias, afagos, carinhos, e... Tudo isso veio á tona em milhares de flashes. Sua mente só pensava nele. Amava Uzumaki Naruto.

Seus passos começaram a perder velocidade. E a chuva não parava.

_/So stay with me  
__You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside  
__That I'm sorry_

_Então fique comigo  
Você olha em meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro  
Que eu sinto muito/_

Já era tarde da noite. Chamou um táxi que o levou de volta ao hotel. Ele deveria estar ali, o esperando. Fora tolo. Ao invés de voltar logo para o hotel, ficara tão cego de loucura pelos seus próprios erros, que correra em vão.

Ao chegar em frente ao apartamento, alguns homens colocavam uma nova porta, ajustando-a. Havia uma outra, completamente destruída, no canto. Após terem deixado o local, olhou o quarto. As coisas estavam todas espalhadas, por toda parte. Sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Olhou por todos os cômodos e nada dele. Tentou o celular, mas que estava largado bem ao lado do seu. Uma sensação terrível tomou conta dele.

A porta estava arrombada, as coisas todas espalhadas, e nenhum sinal de Naruto àquelas horas...

Sem mesmo se secar ou trocar por roupas mais secas, desabou na cama, lágrimas começaram a deslizar em sua face. Socou a cama inúmeras vezes. E se tudo estivesse perdido...? E se...

Estivesse sozinho novamente? Perdera seu bem mais precioso por causa de seus estúpidos defeitos?

E foi assim que dormiu, com pesadelos o amedrontando a noite toda.

_/And you forgive me again_

_E você me perdoa novamente/_

Os raios do sol batiam timidamente entre as cortinas alvas. As malas já estavam todas prontas. Olhou tristemente para as que pertenciam a ele. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Levou a face às mãos, soltando pequenos soluços. Estava voltando para o Japão. Não havia mais motivos para estar ali.

Podia-se ouvir a sirene de carros da polícia ao longe.

_/You're my one true friend_

_Você é meu único verdadeiro amigo/_

Após algum tempo, alguém bate a porta. Provavelmente era o porteiro para levar suas malas até o táxi que lhe esperava lá em baixo. Enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas que escorreram em sua face na manga da blusa preta de algodão liso. Colocou a jaqueta e caminhou até a porta, girando a nova chave para destrancar aquela nova porta.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. O coração parou de bater por um instante. Sua boca ficou seca e não conseguia dizer nada.

"Yo" um sorriso se abriu para Sasuke. Um sorriso muito familiar para ser verdade. Estava coberto de curativos, faixas e esfoliações.

E as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer em seu rosto.

_/And I never meant to hurt you… _

E eu nunca quis te machucar… /

**Fim da Parte III – Capítulo II**

* * *

Nyao ç.ç E FINALMENTE eu terminei esse capítulo XD Ah, a respeito de tantas tragédias nesse capítulo...erm... E situações um tanto que impossíveis... Se eles não tivessem sido postos, a fic não teria tanta graça não é ;D

Tehehehe... a música do elevador foi pura invenção minha, completamente idiota. Mas esse era meu propósito, encher a paciência do Naru-chan 8D Caso vocês queira saber o que significava...P Não garanto que esteja certo... qualquer coisa errada, por favor, me digam!

_Lalala, você me ama  
__E eu te odeio  
Você me ama  
__E eu te odeio  
__Lalala…_

_Agora você está chorando  
Por que eu te dei um pé na bunda  
Agora você está chorando  
Por que eu te dei um pé na bunda  
__O dia mais feliz da minha vida… lalala!  
_  
_Yeah yeah!  
Você é muito ruim!  
Não chore,  
Morra de uma vez!  
Lalalala! _

Lalala!  
Eu não te quero  
_Desista!  
__Você me ama  
E eu te odeio! _

O paraíso está te esperando!  
Não perca tempo!  
Vá embora  
_E eu irei brindar um uísque por você  
Com todos os meus amigos!  
Lalal----_

**(1)**"Bom dia senhor Uzumaki, há algo em que eu posso lhe ajudar?"**  
(2)**"Raposa maldita! Idiota!" n.n''  
**(3)**"Vamos nos livrar desse merda, ele é chato… nós ja temos o dinheiro dele…"

Ahem… agora a segunda música é **"Forgive me"**, de Evanescence. Muito linda T.T

Espero que tenham gostado n.n Até o próximo capítulo!

--------

Sabe de uma coisa... há neste capítulo uma cena mal explicada não é? Para quefique mais claro o que aconteceu, vou fazer um capítulo extra, antes de dar continuidade à série, ou seja, publicar o capítulo 3, ok? Volto daqui a alguns dias, não percam! n.n


	7. Curtinhas I Fuyu

Oi minna...n.n'' Aieee, quanto tempo i.i Desculpem mesmo... époça de provas, um monte de acontecimentos... não tinha motivação pra continuar... daí virou um caos u.u' Mas! Felizmente, estou aqui, com o apoio de muitos, com um capítulo a parte, um 'Curtinhas'. Eles irão aparecer nos intervalos dos capítulos, com uma historinha que nem essa que vocêsirão ler agora. Agora é sério, o epílogo já está quase pronto.

* * *

**Curtinhas I - Fuyu (Inverno)**

A janela estava completamente embaçada pelo choque do frio exterior com o calor interior. A neve caía incessantemente através de fortes rajadas de vento. Passou a mão pela superfície do vidro, para poder contemplar claramente o que ocorria lá fora. Seus pensamentos estavam ao longe, seu rosto indiferente. A época de inverno sempre tinha esse efeito nele.

A neve, a nevasca e qualquer coisa relacionada sempre o faziam lembrar dos tempos de sua infância. Aquela época que era sozinho, sem a companhia dos pais ou amigos. Ele não tinha ninguém. O clima frio o fazia sentir ainda mais solitário, mais vazio. Não podia sair de casa devido ao rigoroso tempo, além de nenhum dos outros garotos quererem sair do conforto de seus lares para brincar.

Um tempo que jamais iria esquecer e tampouco gostaria de ter de volta.

Estava tremendo levemente, suas mãos geladas ao redor de seus braços. Sem que percebesse, alguém se aproximou, entendendo-lhe uma caneca.

Naruto apenas olhou a caneca, o conteúdo, a fumigação vinda do líquido quente, o aroma que o mesmo exalava, a pessoa quem lhe dera o recipiente. Deu um certo espaço e logo Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado, perto suficiente para estar com braços e pernas se tocando. O rapaz loiro observou-o olhar além da janela, tomando um gole da caneca com as duas mãos.

Após algum tempo pôde sentir uma mão levemente lhe tocando, gesticulando para que lhe desse a mão. Sasuke silenciosamente entrelaçou os dedos aos deles, nunca tirando os olhos da paisagem exterior. Naruto sentiu os dedos previamente aquecidos pelo calor da caneca segurarem fortemente sua mão. Com isso, sem dizer nada, também passou a contemplar a vista, mas com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

O inverno não era sua estação favorita devido às lembranças dolorosas de seu passado, mas com Sasuke ali para lhe fazer companhia, mesmo em sua quietude, o frio era menos agonizante.

* * *

**Resposta da(s) última(s) review(s):**

**Karem:** Yo! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic nn Espero estar de volta o mais breve possível com os próximos capítulos. Valeu!

**Ringo-chan:** Booom, eu nem tenho o que dizer aqui pra você 8D A gente ja se conversou bastante né XD Beijos Ringo-chan ;D

**Anaka Mitsuri:** Eu já te enviei uma resposta não? o.o Se não, aqui está nn Fico também contente em saber que, mesmo você, que não gosta de yaoi, está lendo e gostando da minha fic, é muito gratificante! Até uma próxima :D

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos, mesmo aqueles que não escrevem reviews ;) Ja na


	8. Capítulo II Epílogo

Eeeeee, como havia prometido... aqui está finalmente o epílogo que encerra de uma vez por todas o capítulo dois n.n Ja vou mimi minna, a garota aqui tá bocejando direto i.i Espero que gostem! Ja matta nee ;D

* * *

**Capítulo II - Epílogo**

O silêncio reinava nas altas horas da noite, apenas sendo cortado pelo farfalhar das folhas das arvores e o gramado do jardim. O céu enegrecido repleto de estrelas que brilhavam como nunca, a lua em sua forma cheia, iluminando o cenário do quarto através da janela semi-aberta. O vento soprava serenamente, calmo e fresco; deixando o clima com uma temperatura muito agradável.

Era tão bom estar de volta em casa.

Lentamente inspirou o aroma familiar, aquela essência que sentira tanta falta enquanto estavam fora por uma semana. Não que não odiasse ou coisa parecida... É que aquele cheiro era...De ambos. Uma forma tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão estranha de mostrar que estavam juntos.

Uma mistura de doce com... Não podia dizer. Era tão exótico. Tão... Deles.

Os olhos negros se abriram parcialmente, o suficiente para dar a visão desejada. A sua frente deitava um corpo tão nu quanto o seu. A leve respiração fazia com que o peito subisse e descesse em compassos lentos. O fino lençol alvo cobria-lhe até a cintura, deixando o resto para a imaginação... Memórias da noite passada passaram rapidamente por sua mente, fazendo-o ruborizar levemente.

Voltou o olhar para a face próxima a sua. Aqueles riscos tão peculiares adornando-lhe as bochechas, os lábios levemente rosados entreabertos, as pálpebras fechadas num sono profundo e relaxante. Silenciosamente deslizou para mais perto desse, descansando sua cabeça no peito do mesmo e trazendo o lençol para cobri-los melhor. E com apenas o barulho da respiração de Naruto, Sasuke pode dormir tranqüilamente aquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Naruto penou a abrir seus olhos. A claridade era evidente, uma vez que essa batia diretamente em sua face. Sentiu uma tremenda vontade de puxar as cobertas para cobrir o rosto e dormir pelo resto do dia, mas percebeu que não havia nenhuma coberta. Palpou o tecido e percebeu tratar-se de um mero lençol, e que este ainda por cima, não se movia por algum motivo que o obrigou a abrir os olhos.

"Mmmhh..." soltou um grunhido enquanto tentava lutar para não dormir novamente.

Quando finalmente juntou mais forças, pôde finalmente ver o que tanto o impedia de ter o lençol somente para si. Era Sasuke deitado ao seu lado, completamente enrolado no lençol, deixando apenas uma pontinha para Naruto.

_Baka_

Riu entre os lábios, observando o rosto sereno do moreno. Nem sentia mais um pingo de sono, mas queria ficar ali deitado só para estar do lado dele. Depositou um leve beijo em sua testa, utilizando toda sua destreza para evitar acorda-lo enquanto tentava sair da cama. Procurou pelo chão as roupas que lhe pertenciam. Vestiu apenas um short e com sucesso, andou na ponta dos pés, girando a maçaneta com cuidado, abrindo a porta que dava para o corredor, para enfim respirar normalmente.

Quando pensou que estava tudo sobre controle, escutou um mero ruído vindo bem do seu lado, e viu um vaso de cerâmica caindo em sua direção.

Naruto segurou-o com o coração pela garganta, assustado evidentemente. Olhou para a direção de onde o vaso tinha caído, para ver que este se encontrava na quina do armário e que o simples toque que a porta pudesse dar a ele, o vaso cairia. Mais tarde teria uma conversinha com Sasuke...

Soltou um suspiro aliviado, procurando um lugar novo e mais seguro para o vaso ficar. Finalmente saindo do quarto, congelou quando um canivete passou como um raio rente a sua orelha, atingindo o final do corredor, bem no meio de uma plaqueta...

A famosa plaqueta de tarefas domésticas.

Naruto virou o olhar para a cama onde estivera até minutos atrás, só para encontrar Sasuke ainda do mesmo jeito em que se encontrava antes.

_Fingido!_

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de pular em cima do infeliz, e quase o faria se não estivesse de bom humor. Simplesmente fechou a porta cautelosamente, sussurrando "Você vai ter seu troco..."

No meio dos lençóis um Sasuke sorria, abraçado no travesseiro.

Depois de cumpridas as tarefas designadas a ele, Naruto quase se desfazendo no próprio suor, sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha, tirando o lenço da cabeça que utilizara para fazer a limpeza, chacoalhando a cabeleira.

"Enfim acordado, teme" sem ao menos levantar o olhar, pode ver o Uchiha no topo das escadas, "Desça logo ou o café vai esfriar".

"Bom dia" Sasuke terminou de descer as escadas, tomando um lugar à mesa.

O loiro observou discreta e silenciosamente o moreno ingerir o alimento servido a mesa, também servindo a si próprio. Não demorou muito para ocorrer o que havia planejado. Sasuke estava colocando ambas as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, os olhos fechados.

"Dê-me ao menos um motivo para não te degolar agora com essa faca" o Uchiha num movimento rápido, pegou a faca do pão e apontou a poucos centímetros da garganta de Naruto.

"Huhuhuhu... eu disse que me vingaria... ora cedo ora tarde" Naruto debochou da cara do outro, nem um pouco intimidado com a ameaça.

"Hunf", girou a faca e depositou-a novamente na mesa, para depois pegar o copo de água que o loiro estendera a ele e tomar tudo em um só gole.

Naruto resolveu se vingar de Sasuke pondo pimenta do reino na comida que este comeria. Completo sucesso.

* * *

Desde então, o Uchiha evitou o loiro por seis horas seguidas, até finalmente estarem juntos novamente, em frente à televisão, disputando qual canal iriam assistir. 

"Ah, dá um tempo Sasuke! Meu anime favorito vai começar!" Tentava retirar o controle das mãos do outro, quase completamente em cima desse.

"Naruto! Esse capítulo vai se repetir à meia noite e eu sei que você, mesmo assistindo o que vai passar agora, vai vir assistir o reprise!" Mantinha o controle ao longe do alcance do loiro, respondendo ao mesmo nível de tom que o outro usava.

"Eu tenho culpa se ele é legal! O que você vai assistir deve ser chato e eu vou acabar dormindo!"

"Problema seu. Deixe-me em paz e assista o da meia noite." Empurrou Naruto para que este saísse em cima dele, voltando os olhos para o programa que iria começar.

Naruto não disse mais nada, apenas cruzando os braços e fazendo cara feia, olhando para o lado oposto do moreno. Porém uma música familiar lhe chamou a atenção e voltou sua atenção completamente para a tela. Era o anime que queria assistir!

"M-mas Sasuke... você..."

"Nah, o programa ia ser ruim, pelo pouco que eu vi" Sasuke desviou um pouco o olhar ao dizer isso. Um sinal de que estava mentindo.

O loiro se agarrou no pescoço do moreno, enchendo-o de beijos.

"Ahhh, eu te amo tanto Sasuke! Obrigado viu? Pode deixar que mais tarde eu retribuo a sua gentileza..." Sorriu largamente, passando um braço em cima do ombro do outro.

"Não faço questão, ero" Sasuke quase não lhe dera um soco naquele momento.

Não queria repetir a mesma história novamente. Brigar por coisas bobas poderia acarretar casos como pelo qual passaram em sua _memorável_ viagem para Nova York. Sasuke afastou as lembranças da cabeça, procurando se concentrar no anime. Naruto por outro lado já cantava desafinado a música de abertura.

* * *

_Fora tudo tão rápido. De repente estava sendo arrastado por um homem, jogado ao chão, enquanto muitos outros vinham e lhe desferiam golpes, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe roubavam a carteira. Não conseguia uma chance sequer de revidar. Não era questão de três ou cinco pessoas. Estava cercado por no mínimo quinze delas. Era esperar o bando deixa-lo em paz, tinha que agüentar o tranco até lá._

_E sua situação não poderia ser pior. Um deles se aproximou mais, girando o gatilho do revólver no dedo indicador._

_"Vamos nos livrar desse merda, ele é chato… nós ja temos o dinheiro dele…"_

_Mal podia respirar. Sentia suas costelas quebradas, seus braços e pernas estavam tão dormentes tanto quanto o resto de seu corpo. Sua vista estava embaçada, sua consciência esvaindo. Teve a ligeira impressão do barulho do gatilho sendo acionado contra sua cabeça._

_Click..._

_Bang!_

_Bang! _

_Sangue espirrou por todo lado._

_Ué... Esquisito... Não sentia as balas terem entrado em sua cabeça... Ou será que já estava morto? Não... Ainda continuava tendo as mesmas dores, porém parece que algo havia acontecido, pois o bando corria, mais tiros eram disparados._

_A última coisa que realmente viu foi um homem cair bem diante de si, os olhos arregalados e um furo de bala bem no meio de sua testa..._

"_Ei, chamem o médico! O rapaz parece ter recobrado a consciência! Depressa!" podia ouvir uma voz ao longe, um barulho incomodante que não escutara até agora perfurar-lhe os ouvidos sensíveis._

_Nunca sentiu tanta dificuldade em abrir os olhos na vida. A dor que parecia ter acabado voltou com força total e mal podia se mover. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde poderia estar, nenhuma voz lhe parecia conhecida. Sua cabeça latejava como se fosse explodir a qualquer instante._

_Logo um homem vestido em branco, supostamente o médico de plantão, veio até ele e fez algumas perguntas, retirando o estetoscópio do pescoço._

"_Qual seu nome, rapaz?" Este passou a sentir seus batimentos e sua respiração._

"_Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto" Era interessante conseguir lembrar de seu próprio nome em meio àquele caos._

"_Naruto, se é que posso lhe chamar assim, você sabe porque está aqui, não sabe?"_

"_Huh... eu... estava sendo roubado e espancado por uns marginais... daí um apontou a arma pra mim... mas os tiros vieram de outro lugar, não levei nenhum tiro..."_

"_Exatamente. Quem foi o autor dos disparos foi a polícia, que pelo que me disseram, estava atrás dessa gangue faz alguns dias. Sorte sua eles terem intervindo na hora certa!"._

_Naruto não disse mais nada, dando graças a Deus por estar vivo. Pensou que iria morrer naquele momento e nunca mais poder ver Sasuke novamente..._

_Isso! Ele estava atrás de Sasuke o tempo todo!_

"_Argh!" levantou-se de um salto, com a intenção de logo sair daquele hospital e correr de volta para o hotel, lugar onde provavelmente encontraria o outro._

"_Ei ei, espere um pouq-" mal precisou terminar a frase, Naruto já estava estatelado no chão, "Eu tentei te avisar..."_

"_Iteee" resmungava de dor, suas pernas não lhe respondiam. Era ajudado pelo médico a se deitar novamente, "Por favor, deixe-me usar algum telefone, preciso fazer uma ligação urgente!"_

"_Ah, o numero que está dentro da sua carteira? Nós a recebemos da polícia, que conseguiu recupera-la. Tentamos, contudo o número não atende"._

_Sentiu um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo. Porém o médico impediu-o de fazer qualquer outra coisa, aplicando-lhe uma certa dose de tranqüilizante. O efeito foi rápido e logo em seguida caiu num sono profundo._

"_Heh, paciente interessante... Prazer, você pode me chamar de Genma", dito isso, o mesmo saiu do local, desligando a luz._

_O que pareciam ter sido apenas alguns meros segundos, Naruto fora acordado pelo mesmo barulho irritante da noite anterior, o sol já raiava através da janela de vidro sem cortina._

_Incrível ou não, seu corpo já não latejava tanto, nãotinha mais enxaqueca e sentia-se muito mais disposto. Passeou os olhos pelo próprio corpo, percebendo somente então que possuía um braço enfaixado, vários esparadrapos e faixas por todo seu corpo e face. Estava impecável!_

_O tal médico que o atendera já havia trocado de turno, mas Naruto conseguiu alta, graças às boas condições em que se apresentava. Pelo caminho, já foi se livrando de alguns dos curativos desnecessários. Quase atropelado pelo táxi que pedira uma carona, Naruto voou até o hotel em que estivera hospedado. Ali fora recepcionado pela conhecida Kurenai, que lhe informara que Sasuke deixaria o hotel pela manhã. Ofegante, não teve a paciência de esperar o elevador, tampouco escutar mais alguma música escrota!_

_Ou vai ou racha! Subiu o mais rápido que pode por aquelas escadas infinitas. Não sabia de onde tirava tanta energia, mas queria o mais breve possível encontrar o infeliz. Mais alguns minutos de sacrifício, o loiro se deparou com a porta correspondente ao andar que se encontrava seu quarto. O coração, que já estava a mil por hora, acelerou-se mais ainda._

_Em frente ao quarto 584, tomou fôlego antes de se recompor e bater à porta. Demorou-se algum tempo e finalmente estava ali, frente a frente com ele. O moreno parece ter passado por maus bocados também, tinha os olhos inchados e a face pálida, quando o vira._

"_Yo" foi tudo o que podia dizer no momento, abrindo seu sorriso oficial, muito feliz em saber que estava tudo bem com ele._

_Percebeu que lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto do Uchiha e tratou de limpa-las, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a porta atrás de si. Mal percebeu, já estava envolto num abraço muito apertado. _

"_Aiii! Isso dói Sasuke!" choramingou Naruto, sentindo dor nas costelas e no braço novamente._

_Porém o moreno não o largou, tomado de pequenos soluços._

_Apesar da dor, Naruto abriu um pequeno sorriso, retribuindo o abraço, feliz por tê-lo novamente em seus braços._

"_Tadaima".

* * *

_

Já estava tudo escuro, a televisão continuava ligada. O casal literalmente dormindo no sofá, de cabeças encostadas. Naruto se remexeu após algum tempo e vagarosamente foi caindo, despencando em cheio no colo de Sasuke, que acordou com o susto.

"Dobe..." meio sonolento, o Uchiha desligou o aparelho, carregando o outro corpo completamente sedado pelo cansaço até a cama, largando-o de qualquer jeito, para logo depois deitar ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça em seu tronco.

_E com apenas o barulho da respiração de Naruto, Sasuke pode dormir tranqüilamente aquela noite.

* * *

_

**Fim Epílogo**


End file.
